


Caught your eye

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [36]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat is on the right track, M/M, Mao Mao is just trying to make lunch, Staring, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao notices that Badgerclops is staring at him a lot recently
Relationships: Mao mao/badgerclops
Series: A family of choice [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Caught your eye

Is he still doing it? I glance at Badgerclops, who is in fact, still staring at me from the table. He’s been like this for a couple of days now. I mean, I get it. I’m a handsome man. And it’s totally okay to check out your boyfriend and all but…it’s starting to get a little weird. Sometimes he starts to giggle uncontrollably and has to leave the room. I’m beginning to wonder if there is something on my face. Maybe a piece of food? But I showered not too long ago, so what ever is or was on me is gone now. I shake my head resume cutting veggies for lunch. 

Maybe he’s just joking with me. That would make sense, he does think I’m  _ “cute” _ when I’m flustered. But I doubt Badgerclops has the attention span to keep up the joke for several DAYS. What in tarnation is up with him? “Mao Mao?” Adorabat whispers as she tugs on my apron. I glance down. “Yes, Adorabat?” I answer in a quiet voice as I set my knife down. “What is up with Badgerclops?” Adorabat asks. Ah, so even she noticed! “Honestly, not a clue. Maybe he’s having another cute day again?” I answer. Or in this case, a couple of cute days. 

“But he was like this yesterday too!” Adorabat exclaims tiredly. I nod my head. “I know. I’m not sure what’s gotten into him.” I shrug. “Maybe he wants to ask you something?” Adorabat theorizes. Not a bad theory. One time Badgerclops stared at me for a whole hour because he wanted the rest of my fries. “That might be it...but why would it take him several days to ask me?” I say as I put my hand under my chin. “Ask him?” Adorabat shrugs. Kid has a point. I clear my throat. 

“Ahem, so Badgerclops.” I start. Badgerclops jumps a little. “Oh uh? Hi, Mao!” Badgerclops waves with a little blush. “Do you want something to drink?” I ask. “Um, sure?” Badgerclops shrugs. I open up one of the cupboards and pull a glass out. I turn on the tap and stick the glass under the stream of water. I turn off the tap and bring the glass of water to Badgerclops. I hand the glass to him and he gulps down the water. 

Once he’s finished I bring the glass back to the sink. Now is the perfect time to ask me a question, I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He’s still staring at me. “Do you need anything else?” I ask. “Uh? Oh, um. Nah.” Badgerclops responds. Gosh dang it! That accomplishes nothing! “Why didn’t you ask why he was staring at you?” Adorabat asks as she flies onto the counter top. “I didn’t want to make it weird.” I confess. “This is already weird, Mao Mao! He’s just staring at you! Hey, Badgerclops!” Adorabat calls. 

“Hmm?” Badgerclops hums. “Why are you staring at Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks. I wish I had Adorabat’s courage. Badgerclops fumbles over his words. “W-What?! Oh, yeah. I guess I was staring. Heheheh.” Badgerclops giggles shyly as he rubs the back of his neck. “I-I was just thinking about how cute he is.” Badgerclops admits. Adorabat narrows her eyes. “Something is up. I can just feel it.” Adorabat whispers under her breath. ...He does seem to be hiding something. 

I go back to chopping vegetables. I feel uneasy now. What could Badgerclops be hiding, and why does he need to hide it? He can trust me, right? Unless he’s just not ready to tell me. Maybe he had a breakthrough with Ol’ Blue and he wants to tell me but isn’t quite sure how to bring it up, or is even able to bring it up. I’ve had that before, where I have these feelings that I can’t even put into words. It eats you up inside. Being unable to express what you want to, it’s frustrating. 

Then again...Badgerclops seems happy. Is it possible to be unable to express a positive feeling with words? I mean, now that I think about it, I have experienced that before. With both Badgerclops and Adorabat I have felt these overwhelming positive emotions. Emotions that make me feel like I’m going to float away with the breeze. “Mao Mao, the veggies are all chopped.” Adorabat speaks up. I glance down and see that I’m just cutting into the cutting board at this point. 

I shake my head and put down my knife. I reach for a pan that is sitting close by and place it on the top of the stove. I need to finish with making lunch. I turn on the element that the pan is on. I pour in a reasonable amount of vegetable oil in the pan. I then scope up the chopped vegetables and place them in the pan. 

I’m sure everything is fine...probably. I sigh. To heck with it. I’m going to ask him. “Is everything alright, Badgerclops?” I ask. “Huh? What do you mean?” Badgerclops asks. “You have been staring at me for the last couple of days. Is everything good or…?” I ask. “...Yeah. Sorry, I’ve just been thinking about how lucky I’ve been.” Badgerclops admits. “Lucky?” I ask. “Of course, dude! I landed myself a hot boyfriend and a cool daughter! I never would have dreamed of having all of this years ago. I guess I just feel...grateful.” Badgerclops explains. 

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. That sounds a lot more genuine. And to be honest I also experienced the same sensation. I never would have guessed that this would be my life. I think a part of me always thought I would be chasing my father's expectations forever. I do still struggle with it sometimes. But it’s not nearly as all consuming as before. “You had me worried. I thought something was bothering you but you couldn't say it.” I chuckle in relief.

The veggies are done cooking. “Lunch is ready.” I say as I grab plates from the cupboard. Adorabat flies over to the table and takes a seat. I separate the vegetables onto three plates. I place the first dish in front of Adorabat. I then pace the second dish in front of Badgerclops. 

I finally take the last plate and taken my place. The three of us begin to chow down on the particle healthy lunch. But as I eat, I can't help but feel as if…

As if something big is coming my way.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao: Do you ever wonder what is going on inside someone's head?  
Badgerclops: *Zooms into his head...and a loop of various Badgermao AMVs are playing*
> 
> Mao Mao has no idea what the HECC is coming his way!


End file.
